Technical Field
The present teaching relates to methods, systems, and programming for user authentication. Particularly, the present teaching is directed to methods, systems, and programming for user authentication based on a visual representation of a location.
Discussion of Technical Background
Nowadays, most applications need to know the identity of a user. Knowing users' identities may allow an application to provide customized experience and authorize them permissions to access their data. The process of proving a user's identity is called user authentication.
During user authentication, most existing techniques try to authenticate a user based on a password input by the user. However, a password based authentication is vulnerable to a Trojan attack. For example, a hacker may steal someone else's password using a key logger Trojan, or any other keyboard capturing methods.
Therefore, there is a need to develop techniques about user authentication to overcome the above drawbacks.